A Thousand Years
by TrueNight1025
Summary: A cute story/song I decided to do. Song belongs to Christina Perri. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Starr the Hedgehog belongs to me.


**So I recently heard this song and decided to do a ShadArr story. Starr's lyrics will be in italics and Shadow's lyrics will be in bold; both of them together will be bold and italics. Enjoy!**

* * *

Starr the Hedgehog walked along the park street by herself, she passed couple after couple. They either held hands or kissed sweetly, how she wished she had someone to love. But she had someone in mind: a black hedgehog with blood red stripes, and incredibly handsome. She continued to walk until she saw him, reading a book on a bench. She sat under a tree and pretended to listen to her music, but secretly she spied on her hedgehog.

_Heart beats fast _

_Colours and promises _

_How to be brave? _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? _

_But watching you stand alone, _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

She finally decided to take the chance, to open her heart up. She got up from her spot and headed towards him.

_One step closer... _

She got closer and closer, her heart raced. Just as she got close, a guy wearing all black and a ski mask ran up to Starr and grabbed her purse that was hanging off her arm.

"Hey!" Starr yelled. She loosened her arm to let him have her purse. "Just take it already!"

The mugger started running off with Starr's purse, suddenly Starr felt a strong wind pass her. Her quills flew as she flattened them and realized it was her black and red hedgehog running after the mugger. She saw him grab the jerk and toss him to the ground; he got back Starr's purse and walked back to her.

"Here you are, miss," he said to her.

"Thank you," she took back here purse, her hand brushed up gently against his. She smiled sweetly at him, her cheeks blushed as red as his stripes. Each hedgehog stared into his eyes, her cerulean blues and his ruby reds.

_I have died every day waiting for you _

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years __I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Um... I'm Starr."

"Sh-Shadow," he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you.

"You too."

"Um, would you like to have some coffee sometime?"

"Really? I... I'd love to."

"Tomorrow at three?"

"Sounds good. Where should we meet?"

"Here?"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Starr walked away, leaving Shadow staring at her. His heart started racing now, just watching her walk away she looked like an angel flying in the sky.

**Time stands still **

**Beauty in all she is **

**I will be brave ****I will not let anything take away **

**What's standing in front of me **

**Every breath, e****very hour has come to this**

The next day, Shadow waited on the bench for Starr. He patted his feet and twiddled his thumbs impatiently. It was three on the mark, but it felt like forever. Then he saw her. He stood up and started walking towards her, her quills flowed and bounced through the air.

**One step closer...**

They now stood face to face. They both seemed to glow when they saw each other.

**I have died every day waiting for you **

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years ****I'll love you for a thousand more **

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a thousand years ****I'll love you for a thousand more**

"Starr," Shadow said. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Shadow. Let's go."

The two ebony hedgehogs started off on their walk. They both felt like their hearts were beating at the same time. Starr smiled to herself at the thought of her with the man she dreamed about being with. She suddenly felt her hand being grabbed, she looked down and saw Shadow holding onto her hand.

_One step closer..._

They both felt themselves being pulled closer to each other.

**One step closer...**

"Starr-"

"Shadow-"

**_I have died every day waiting for you _**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _**

**_For a thousand years _****_I'll love you for a thousand more _**

**_And all along I believed I would find you _**

**_Time has brought your heart to me _****_I have loved you _**

**_For a thousand years _****_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

"-I love you."

"-I love you, too."

They smiled at each other and walked off happily.


End file.
